marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode:The Desperate Half-Hour (Part 1)
|image = |caption = The Bundys and the D'Arcys are all held hostage by Buj's pen pal, Starla, and her boyfriend, Lonnie, in "How To Marry a Moron" in Season 11 of MWC. |series = Married... with Children |season = 11 |episode = 22 |overall = 257 |network = FOX |production = 11.23 |imdb = tt0642394 |guests = Chip Esten Tricia Cast Bill Torees Damian Chapa |taping = March 21, 1997 |airdate = May 5, 1997 |writers = Valerie Ahern & Christian McLaughlin |directors = Gerry Cohen |previous = "Damn Bundys" |next = "How to Marry a Moron" (Part 2) }} The Desperate Half-Hour was the 22nd episode of Married... with Children, also the 257th overall series episode. Directed by and Gerry Cohen, the episode, which was one-half of a two episode story arc, and which also was concluded by the episode "How To Marry a Moron", and which written by Valerie Ahern & Christian McLaughlin, premiered on FOX-TV as both episodes were aired together on May 5, 1997. Storyline/Summary Al is kicking Peg and the kids out so he can watch Death Wish 6 3-D in privacy on pay per view. But Bud also needs the house for himself: his pen pal Starla is getting out of prison, and is coming to see him. Unfortunately, Starla decides to try rob the Bundy's at gunpoint. It turns out that she has escaped and is on the run, so she ends up holding the Bundys hostage. Starla also has a dim-witted boyfriend named Lonnie, to whom Kelly becomes attracted to. And the feeling is mutual. Then the D'Arcys, who are about to leave on a charity masquerade cruise, barge in and end up hostages as well! One can only imagine what Bud has written to her about the French provincial home and the family Porsche. When Starla remarks "My cell is nicer than this dump!", Bud tries to say that he wrote to make him and his family good enough for her. Thus, when Starla and Lonnie arrived at the Bundy home, it was only her intentions to use the home as a hideout from the police, but. when it's also revealed to a TV news bulletin that her boyfriend Lonnie is the son of to the head of Tot Industries and his wife, Earl and Pearl Tot, and thus, also an heir to the family fortune, Starla decides, she having escaped from prison, to hold up the Bundys and their guests hostage! Of course, it's ruining Al's night to watch Death Wish 6 in 3-dimensional and his buddy, Griff! The Rhoades are also part of the trapped, as they were dressed up as Mary and her little lamb for a costume party! In the end, Starla's plan for escape, and also ransom from the Tot family is foiled, when Lonnie, who is beginning to fall hard for Kelly, is able to knock Starla out cold, in doing so, wrestling the gun away from her, as the Chicago PD arrives. Cast Main cast *Ed O'Neill as Al Bundy *Katey Sagal as Peggy Bundy *Amanda Bearse as Marcy D'Arcy *Christina Applegate as Kelly Bundy *David Faustino as Bud Bundy *Ted McGinley as Jefferson D'Arcy Recurring cast/Guest stars *Harold Sylvester as Griff *Lucky as Lucky the Dog *Chip Esten as Lonnie Tot *Tricia Cast as Starla *Bill Torees as Cop *Damian Chapa as Police officer (uncredited) Category:Season 11 Category:Episodes Category:MWC Episodes Category:Two-parter